


An Unfinished Story

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Fairies, Gen, Humor, Magic, Male Sneezing, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Randomness, Sneezing, Sparkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: ...about Yoshi sneezing from sparkles. My ideas are weird.





	

It was nighttime on the island, and most of the Yoshis had already gone to bed. The last one to fall asleep, however, was the green Yoshi. He had spent most of the day looking for fruits to satisfy his bottomless stomach. For a Yoshi, no amount of fruits was too many, and no amount of fruits was too much. As long as they had eaten lots of fruits, they were happy. The green Yoshi entered his expertly built hut, went into bed, wrapped himself in his grass blanket and eventually dropped off to sleep.

When he woke up, he wasn't in his hut, but outside. He was surrounded by starry patterns and had been lying on a light cyan ground. The green Yoshi sat up, rubbing his eyes, before quickly growing concerned. "Where... am I?" He tried calling out for his friends, but couldn't hear a single response. "Guys? Guys...?"

"I don't remember ever being here." The Yoshi stood up, carrying his blanket with him so he wouldn't lose it. Suddenly, a bright flash flew overhead and passed him, leaving long streams of yellow sparkles falling downward. Yoshi looked almost surprised, but then calmed down again and started to explore the area.

"Guys? Guys!" Still no response from anyone familiar. He was the only one in the area. "Blue Yoshi? Pink Yoshi? Yellow Yoshi? Guys, where are you?!"

He sniffed once, and then cringed. A few sparkles that had landed on his nose were now sucked inside. "Uh-oh." His nose itched, his nostrils began to flare up, and his eyes watered slightly as he realized he was going to sneeze. He didn't want to do so, but the urge was just so bad that he couldn't help but do it. "Ahh... AAAAAH... AAAAHH-CHOOOOoooo!"

Yoshi immediately put his hands over his nostrils and blushed. His eyes darted around, looking for anyone or anything that might have heard his sneeze, but there was nothing. Just stars. Yoshi removed his hands and sighed in relief. But then, his nose started itching again, and he released a larger sneeze than the first. The first sneeze must not have been enough to blow all of the sparkles out. "AAAAHHH... HAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOooooooooo!"

"Ugh, my nose! Why's it so sneezy?" Yoshi asked himself as he rubbed his nose on his hand. It wasn't helping as much as he hoped. The flash flew over him again, scattering more sparkles onto him. He noticed them as they rained onto him, and caused his nose to itch more than it did before. The sparkles were almost like pollen - yellow, powdery, and sure to cause an instant sneezing fit - except it didn't actually smell like anything.

"Are those... Ahhhhh... Sparkles make... HAAAAAAAAH... making me sneeze? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Even after two fierce, un-Yoshi sneezes, Yoshi still needed to sneeze. Hopefully, this would be the last one. "Ahhhhhh... AHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The flash descended down to the ground, where it started to shine a bit less brightly. Its true form was revealed - a fairy, with long pink hair and green eyes, wearing a dark blue dress that was dotted with yellow stars, pink high heels and sporting sparkling indigo butterfly-looking wings.

"Oh, my!" The green Yoshi blushed, and rubbed his nose on a forefinger. "I'm so sorry. For some reason, I just can't stop sneezing..."

"You can't?" the fairy asked. She sounded quite a bit like an innocent little girl. "I believe my magical sparkles are causing you to sneeze. Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. I'm totally cool with that. By the way, I'm Yoshi, and I don't know where I am."

"My name is Swift Sparkle. You are in the Sparkle World, and I am a Sparkle Fairy that lives here. We strive to bring magic and sparkles to the world."

"Spaaah... Spaaaaaah... AHHHHHHHHH..." Yoshi inhaled to sneeze again. Swift cringed as she quickly got the message, and then flew up to his snout and placed a forefinger directly on his nostrils. Despite being at least half the size of him, the sneeze was stopped. "Thanks..."

"It's no problem at all," Swift assured him as she mistakenly removed her forefinger. "Many otherworldly creatures tend to sneeze from our sparkles quite a lot." She wanted to say more, but the Yoshi interrupted her by finishing his sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yoshi sneezed, which sent her flying around in a circle several times. A few seconds later, she recovered and regained her balance. Yoshi was a bit embarrassed, and brought up a forefinger to rub his nose again. "Uh, sorry..."

"It's okay. And bless you," Swift replied.

"Do you know how I can get out of here? I need to get back to Yoshi's Island," Yoshi said.

"We can teleport others to where they desire, but we need a lot of sparkles to do so. The source of our sparkles comes from the stars in the sky."

"Would you please do me a favor and send me back home?"

"I'm afraid we can't do that just yet," Swift said. "We need to collect more star power."

Yoshi's eyes widened. He was stuck here, in Sparkle World, where the sparkles kept making him sneeze. Come to think of it, his nose was starting to itch again.

"Ahhh... Swift..."

"Yes?"

"Is there a... AAAAAAAH... A bathroom or something? AHHHHHHH..."

"Why, yes, there's one in the castle where I live." Swift pointed to a very large castle that Yoshi hadn't seen. It was hard to tell it was there, because it was practically the exact same color of the night sky, with stars and everything.

"I don't... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..." Yoshi tried desperately not to sneeze, but the sparkles were really getting to him. "Think I can... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... MAKE IT... HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"There's a smaller one in the front yard. It's the outhouse just next to the entrance." Before she could say more, Yoshi ran over to the castle as he held his nose. He saw what he assumed to be the outhouse Swift was talking about. He quickly opened the door, went inside, shut the door behind him and let loose, completely uncovered.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yoshi unleashed a mighty sneeze, and then his finger snapped to his reddening nostrils. His nose was still pretty darn itchy, but the sparkles were practically everywhere in this strange world. There weren't quite as many sparkles in the outhouse, which was cleaner and appeared more modern than he had ever expected, but he still needed to sneeze. He reached over to the roll of toilet paper and pulled some out just as the next sneeze began to build. "Ahhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yoshi sneezed again and attempted to blow his nose, but with his nose constantly itching due to the sparkly intake, he couldn't. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHHHHMPFFFFT!!" He tried to stifle the sneeze, but it didn't work. "Ahhhhhhhh... HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." Rubbing his nose on the toilet paper, Yoshi tried desperately not to sneeze again, but it just wasn't working at all. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Yoshi recovered from his sneezing fit and struggled to catch his breath. The toilet paper was soaked with his spit. He removed it from his nose and disposed of it, flushing the used paper down the toilet. He sniffed a few times, only for his nose to itch again. "Haaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAH..."

Swift Sparkle waited outside of the outhouse and knocked on it politely. "Yoshi? You okay in there?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yoshi responded. A few seconds later, he opened the door, rubbing at his nose with some fresh toilet paper. "I think I'm allergic to sparkles..."

"Oh, my. I'm sincerely sorry, Yoshi," Swift responded.

"HAAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoshi sneezed again, making sure to cover his nose with the toilet paper to avoid sneezing on Swift. When he removed the paper, his nostrils had turned a bright red from the past sneezes. "I'm sorry, too. I just can't help it."

"We'll come up with a way to send you home, I promise. Would you like to wait in there until we're ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Yoshi said, cringing as he said that. If his last multiple sneezes had made him miserable, he could seriously bet that the next ones would make him feel even worse. Regardless, he went back in the outhouse, closing the door behind him as Swift Sparkle flew off. He planned to stay for just a few more minutes, because aside from hating how those sparkles made him sneeze, he kind of wanted to explore this mystical place.


End file.
